


Sensual Spider-man

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Peter gets bitten, everything changes.  Like how there is a girl that has a link to his powers and has an explainable control over him.  And how his becoming a hero is decided by her.  Warning: Femdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

__

 

_This is like nearly every Peter Parker story with the exception that he will not lose his Uncle Ben, at least not right away.  I’m not going to bother with writing character descriptions less they are OCs.  Almost all characters can be found on Marvel wikia.  Xeresart is the artist of the picture above of my OC Neith._

Peter was woozy as he rolled in his sleep.  He moaned as he said waking up with a groan, “What happened?”

 

A feminine mewl was heard from under the covers as Peter’s eyes shot wide open.  Peter reached under the blanket to see a blue haired girl sit up.  Her red eyes opened to look at him with a smile.  On her neck was a black spider tattoo or birth mark.  Her bigger than modest bosom shook with her stretching as Peter’s eyes starred at them.  A smile curled on her lips as she said to him with a satin voice, “Mmm, so at least you are straight.”

 

Peter then looked up at her eyes as she said to him with a giggle, “Nope, look to the left while I get dressed my little spider.”

 

Peter groaned as his neck turned his head to the left to see the room full of webs.  He heard the mysterious girl get out of his bed and felt her hand touch his manhood, “Oh, this is pretty long.”

 

She got up as she looked through Peter’s closet said with a hum, “Hmm, so you got a lot of blue clothes.  One of my favorite colors.  Ooh!  Red!  My other favorite color.  Hmm, maybe I could make something out of this red and blue hoodie?  Cut off the hood, sleeves and shoulders.  Take some web to the top and then cut the bottom.  Instant tube top!  Now, hmm, yes these old blue denim jeans should be nice on me.  Yeah, these fit real nice.  Well, spider you may look.”

 

Peter felt the strain from his neck vanish as he turned his head to her direction.  He felt confused, “Who are you?”

 

The girl tapped her chin as she said as if thinking, “Oh, did I not bite you yesterday cutie?”

 

Confused Peter then remembered that there was a missing spider at Curt Conner and Doctor Webb’s lab yesterday.  He remembered that Monica Rappaccini a head in toxin research was visiting as well as June Covington.  And the bite he felt on his arm when he got home.

 

Peter looked at his left hand at the wrist to see a large bump.  He then touched it as it shot out web across the room at the wall.  His right wrist had one as well as the girl nodded, “Yup, I gave those hickeys to you.  Of course, after absorbing portions of your dna, I hyper evolved just like you.  I became a human like female.  An attractive one if I do say so myself.  And you a human spider.  I packed those wrists with plenty of web and spider dna transforming them.  And the webs you see everywhere?”

 

Giggling she said with a smirk and half closed naughty eyes, “ _We_ made those _together_.”

 

The girl then introduced herself to him, “I’ve already looked up my new name, Neith.  Oh, and uh, who is this Mary Jane?”

 

Peter replied to Neith, “She’s the girl that I’ve been trying to ask to the dance for 2 semesters.”

 

Smiling Neith then replied to him, “Oh, goodie, well congrats.”

 

Peter stood up in confusion then heard a knock at his door.  He went to the door as he opened it to see Mary Jane on the other side of the door.  She smiled as she said looking him up and down, “Face it Tiger, I just hit the jack pot.”

 

Peter was confused and was shocked as MJ pulled him into a kiss.  He tried to pull away as Neith stood behind him and said, “No resistance now, little spider.”

 

Peter then stopped resisting as he was kissed time and time again.  The feel of MJ’s lips were like silk on the skin.  Like laying a pool of warm water as he felt his body heat up from the kiss.  His knees became weak as he slumped a bit.  As MJ gave him a final kiss she pulled away with a smile at a satisfactory kiss.  Peter fell on his tucas as he looked up at the pair of girls. 

 

Neith explained as she sauntered up drawing Peter's eyes to her waist, “You see, you now have spider like characterirstics.  And seeing as MJ was the last person you called.  I assumed she could keep any secret that you had.  And thus, I have told her about your new powers.  And the fact that you will now follow any command of any woman.  Like a male spider submits to the female, you will submit to anyone that has a pair of X chromosomes.  So, prepare for a world of submission and pleasure my little spider."


	2. First Day at School as a Man Slut

Peter walked with Neith in front of him shaking her rump as she walked. Peter wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans. MJ walked beside him as she said to him with a smile, "So, Neith said that you've been trying to ask me out for about a year now. And because you don't have a spine it seems, but you are cute as heck. I will ask you out. Peter would you go out with me?"

Peter was about to let his male pride make him refuse when Neith said to him, "Now, now, don't let that pride cock block you. Say yes, my spider."

Peter nodded as he replied to MJ, "Yes, Mary Jane. Where do you want to go?"

MJ smiled as she put her hands behind her back walking with an extra shake in her hips. She hummed as she then said tossing her head in the direction of a diner, "How about there? Don't worry, I will pay for the date."

Neith said to MJ interrupting her, "Now, now, MJ. If you want access to my spider, then you have to give a payment. In the form of another mistress, with another mistress in our little group then you will have unlimited access to the spider."

MJ said thinking with her fist going into her open hand coming up with an idea, "How about Gwen Stacy? She's Pete's best friend, but, she does like him more than he knows."

Peter questioned, "What? No, Gwen doesn't like me."

Neith said to Peter wagging her finger in the air with Peter still behind her, "Nah, nah, nah you don't decide who a girl likes. And in your position, you don't decide who you like. You like all women that I say you do."

Peter nodded as he said minorly defeated, "So, when do I get rid of you?"

Laughing Neith replied to him, "Oh, never, my little spider. I will always be here for you, until we are separated by death. We're basically married except that you have no opinion in this relationship. Now, be a good hubby and keep up."

Arriving at Mid Town High the three walked inside of the school. Peter was at his locker as Neith wandered off saying to Peter, "I'm going to enroll myself now. Behave for me spider, obey all the women and handle the boys if you have to."


End file.
